


Always Adoration

by cowboykylux



Series: Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren, Ancient History, Concubine Reader, F/M, Goddess Reader, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo is, more than anything else, possessive of you. For how strong a ruler he is, for how smart and capable, for how fearsome and fierce he is, none of that comes close to the energy in which he puts into you, into loving you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797154
Kudos: 23





	Always Adoration

Kylo is, more than anything else, possessive of you. For how strong a ruler he is, for how smart and capable, for how fearsome and fierce he is, none of that comes close to the energy in which he puts into you, into loving you. 

You are divine, you have been sent from the goddesses themselves, you are the beautiful being which will bring prosperity and bounty to Naboo unlike anything Kylo could ever imagine, so it is no wonder that after a lifetime of seeing your visage in his dreams, he is possessive of you.

This possession manifests in grand public displays of affection, and of lust. Some days he wishes for nothing more than to shove you against a wall and fuck you so hard and loud that the entire city can hear your moans. Some days he will lay you down softly and sweetly upon a cushioned couch and make love to you in the atrium. It all depends on his mood, which way his touch will go, and your mood, which touches you’ll allow of him.

If he is feeling particularly strong, confident, a proper and true leader, his touch is darker, rougher. He will grab at your flesh while you sit atop his lap, he will bite and suck dark marks into your throat, your shoulder. He will smack your ass loudly when you pass him by, shoot you a beaming smug grin which you only return with a fond roll of your eyes – before he begins immediately chasing you around the room, laughter bright and loud. He will pry your jaw open and spit into your mouth and you will swallow it with bright eyes, eager and thrilled that he will so openly stake his claim on you, for neither of you are ashamed of this, of this curling enveloping passion he holds for you and only you.

If he is feeling unsure of something, if he is feeling soft, sentimental, sweet, he will lay his head across your thighs and wrap his arms around your legs, fingertips skimming over the hair on your calves, delicately caressing your ankles, thumbs swirling sweet touches to your hips. He worships your flesh, will kiss and kiss and kiss at your stomach, your breasts, your hands and shoulders. He will press prayers into the crook of your elbow, the fluttering pulse beneath your jaw, eyes closed, devoted.

You encourage it all, encourage the rough treatment and the gentle. Let him make his claims known, let the city see the way he handles you, the way he wants you so desperately. Let them all see and hear how well he fucks you, how satisfied he keeps you as his come leaks out of your body, as it lingers on your thighs and tongue. You love it, love the attention, love the adoration, for that is what it is, in all these many forms, always always always adoration.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt:
> 
> any hot takes on mr emperor kylo being super possessive? spitting, grabbing flesh, pinching cheeks, any nastiness? or does this man always without fail worship your body? soft kisses, light caress? massages allllllll the time? or both?!?!just any and all thoughts are welcome!!


End file.
